


Бей, бери, беги

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Бэкхён обещает другу сходить на свидание вслепую, потому что задолбался отказываться от таких предложений.Чанёль вынужден пойти на свидание вслепую, потому что проиграл спор.Бэкхёна забавляет тот факт, что ему постоянно встречается ушастый кретин.Чанёля бесит постоянно видеть злобного коротышку.Бей, бери и беги, иначе судьба не станет повторять своих ошибок.





	Бей, бери, беги

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Mitsunari_Ishida 
> 
> У меня сейчас сплошной стресс, мне хочется забиться в угол и никуда не ходить, это не просто плохой день, а плохая жизнь, поэтому я написала что-то веселое, упоротое и с Бэком сверху. Я Хардкор, мне можно.

— Да черт его дери! — ругается Бён Бэкхён, когда Марио на экране сваливается в пропасть. 

Стоящий рядом Ким Чондэ качает головой. 

— Парень тебе нужен, — хмыкает он.  
— Зачем? — удивляется Бэкхён.  
— Чтобы ты не просаживал деньги на ерунду.

Бён пожимает плечами и кидает еще один жетон в автомат.

В игровом центре, куда пришли парни, людно, шумно, из каждого утюга своя музыка, стоят и старые аркадники, и невероятные аппараты со шлемами дополненной реальности. Не очень удачное место для встречи школьных друзей. Но Бэкхёну приспичило поиграть, выпустить пар, совместить приятное с приятным. Хотя раздражение от игры вряд ли можно назвать приятным, а попытки Кима поговорить за жизнь тем более. Бён — открытый гей, о чем уведомлены все друзья и знакомые. Формально он в активном поиске, а в реальности ему насрать на наличие пары. Но все те же друзья и знакомые не упускают шанса попытаться его кому-нибудь пристроить. Знакомых у него полно, предложений поступает куча, но все не то. Нет настроения, времени, порыва какого-то. И несмотря на то, что Бэкхён впервые за несколько лет виртуального общения вытащил друга в реальность, кое-кто сразу начал капать на мозги. Может, поэтому-то Бён и сбежал к автоматам. 

— А если я организую тебе свидание вслепую? — наседает Чондэ.   
— Зачем? — повторяет Бэкхён. — Я сам способен найти парня.

Игра снова заканчивается, и Бён начинает новую. Это был последний жетон.

— Мне можешь не врать. Ты сам все прекрасно знаешь.   
— Что я прекрасно знаю? — уточняет Бэкхён.  
— Нет, я не буду говорить это вслух, потому что ты мне в глаз дашь, если я подниму эту тему, — отнекивается Ким. — Но не пора ли забить и двигаться дальше?

Бён искоса смотрит на него, стараясь сосредоточиться на игре. О да, рожу разукрасить он может, но кто сказал, что Бэкхён не забил и не движется дальше? Обязательно доказывать это, вступая в первые попавшиеся отношения? Это не в его стиле.

Бён яростно насилует игровой автомат, когда его кто-то задевает локтем. Он жутко воет — рука дернулась, сорвалась, Марио напоролся на гриб, а дело шло к новому рекорду. Бэкхён разворачивается, видит спину удаляющегося длинного парня с торчащими перпендикулярно голове ушами, хватает его за ворот толстовки, и особым захватом из хапкидо перекидывает через себя, сбрасывая на пол. Парень таращится большими глазами, открывая и закрывая рот. Бён наставляет на него палец, собираясь прочитать лекцию о том, что нужно внимательно вести себя в игровых автоматах, но Ким хватает его под локоть и утаскивает в сторону выхода, а к пострадавшему с другой стороны уже подбегает охрана. 

— Ты совсем с ума сошел?! — ругается Чондэ на улице. — Твои тараканы в голове совсем взбесились, на людей кидаешься уже.   
— А чего он толкается? — возмущается Бён.   
— Все, я срочно ищу тебе парня. На перевоспитание.   
— Совсем страх потерял? — огрызается Бэкхён. — Какого парня, какое перевоспитание. Вбили себе в голову ерунду какую-то, а мучаете меня. У меня все хорошо, никто мне не нужен.  
— Тебя просто бесит, что тот мелкий пацан бросил тебя, а не ты его. И нечего грозить мне кулаком, кто закидывал меня тонной возмущенных сообщений, когда это случилось, потом пытался вывести меня выпить, а после бравировал, как в одиночестве хорошо. — Ким достает телефон. — Найду тебе успешного, состоятельного гея, лет на пять старше, может больше, чтобы показал, какие принципы стоит использовать. 

Бён страдальчески стонет. Вот так просто потоптаться на старой мозоли никому нельзя. Кроме Чондэ. Как же все достали. Да не бесится он из-за того придурка, больно чести много. Придется пойти на чертово свидание, чтобы это доказать. А заодно, чтобы Ким отстал. Не хочется бить морду лучшему другу, потому что в его голове поселилась идея фикс. И всегда можно слить свидание, если парень не понравится. 

*** 

Сбросив входящий от старого профессора, наверняка страстно желающего припрячь первого попавшегося человека к кафедральной работе перед началом семестра, Пак Чанёль заходит в игровой центр. Привезли новый танцевальный автомат взамен старого, который его друзья успешно раздолбали. В тесных рядах аркадных игр только три человека, и он рискует протиснуться там, иначе придется идти в обход по всему залу. Пак легко протискивается мимо автоматов, как кто-то хватает его за толстовку, поднимает в воздух и опрокидывает. Чанёль лежит на спине, видит потолок, а сверху его хочет добить злобный коротышка. Пак не успевает сообразить, что только что произошло, а ни хулигана, ни извинений, только старички охранники неловко извиняются. Ему помогают подняться, и он видит двух парней, исчезающих за стеклянной дверью выхода. Да тут целая банда орудует. 

Чанёль потирает ушибленный зад. Хорошее начало дня, ничего не скажешь. Как только злобный коротышка умудрился его свалить, чай не пушинка. Пак таки доползает до танцевального аппарата, на котором уже прыгают Чжан Исин и Ким Чонин. Рядом, прислонившись к стене, стоит О Сехун, втыкает в телефон и ждет своей очереди.

— Йа, Пак Чанёль, — непочтительно обращается к нему Сехун. — Ты где застрял, я из-за тебя проиграл в камень-ножницы-бумага.   
— Вот вообще связи не вижу, — закатывает глаза Чанёль. — Меня, между прочим, успели побить, может, вы не будете меня сегодня мучить, и я просто посмотрю, как вы сломаете новую игрушку в первый день?  
— Кто тебя побил? — удивляется О. Исин и Чонин слишком заняты ритмичным переставлением ног по мигающим стрелкам, чтобы обращать внимание на такую мелочь, как картинно хромающий Пак.  
— Какой-то коротышка. Я шел, никого не трогал, а потом херак! Я уже на полу, ловлю крутящиеся вокруг меня звезды. Только хотел спросить: «Что происходит», а на меня набрасывается комок ненависти, бьет ногами, орет, что я зашел на его территорию и сбегает.   
— Странно, я ничего не слышал.  
— Конечно, музыка все посторонние шумы забивает.

Из танцевального автомата трубят фанфары, и на экране перед Исином высвечивается надпись «Win». Китаец победно вскидывает руки. Чонин спрыгивает с платформы и пожимает плечами. Везет им, все трое танцоры и такие игрушки для них сущий пустяк. Чанёль начинает ныть, что у него травма, лишь бы не выступать против Сехуна. Тот обычно бесится, если ему достается в противники Пак, потому что с ним не посоревнуешься. Но его все равно выпихивают на цветные клетки.

— Тогда отсыпьте мне мотивации! — ноет Чанёль. — Я же все равно проиграю.   
— Это мне нужна мотивация, — возражает О. — Ты сольешься с первых шагов.  
— И сольюсь!  
— Как насчет пари? — предлагает Чонин. — Если проиграешь, мы заставим тебя что-нибудь сделать. Попробуй хоть раз выложиться на все сто.  
— А если я выиграю? — уточняет Пак, даже не надеясь на чудо.  
— Я тебя обедом угощу, — обещает Сехун, похлопывая его по плечу.  
— Нет, это слишком легко для тебя. Хочу тебя в рабы на целый день. 

О пожимает плечами и ухмыляется. Он явно рискует гораздо меньше. Но Чанёль знает, что если он продержится хотя бы две минуты, то у него будет шанс дождаться, когда у Сехуна кончится внимательность. Пак кидает жетон в щель.

Начальная скорость удобоваримая, но Чанёль все равно почти путается в ногах. Вперед, вправо, назад, вперед, влево, вперед, назад. Быстрый взгляд на О — тот расслаблен и даже делает какие-то телодвижения, а не просто стучит по клеткам. Пак смотрит на экран и шепчет направления стрелок. Назад, влево, влево, вперед, назад, вправо, назад. Скорость увеличивается, Чанёль уже два раза ошибается, на третий его ждет смерть. Даже на Сехуна посмотреть некогда. И это Пак неплохо держится, скорость дошла до того уровня, когда нужно держаться за перила сзади, чтобы ногами двигать. Но ноги все равно заплетаются, кроссовки соскальзывают и Чанёль съезжает вниз, падая на многострадальную задницу второй раз за день. 

Сехун издает победный клич. Чонин им даже аплодирует. По очкам Пак не далеко отстал, что добавляет несколько пунктов к гордости, но не избавляет от проигранного спора. Он повисает на перилах и горько стонет о своей судьбе.

— Признайтесь, вы заранее придумали меня втянуть в спор, потому что не знали как заставить меня что-то сделать?  
— Вообще-то нет, ну, или я не в курсе был, — отвечает за всех Сехун.  
— Я тоже не думал, просто хотел разогреть интерес, — оправдывается Ким. — Сейчас будем думать.

Они собираются в кружок, отпихивая пытающегося подслушать Чанёля. Исину кто-то звонит, и он о чем-то трындит на китайском. Пошушукавшись еще чуть-чуть, парни выстраиваются перед Паком, гаденько улыбаясь. Точнее О гаденько улыбается, Чжан вдохновенно, а Чонин извиняющееся.

— Ты пойдешь на свидание вслепую, — объявляет китаец.  
— Чего? С кем? Когда? И почему сразу я? — таращится на них Чанёль.  
— У знакомого моего знакомого есть брат, у которого есть друг-гей в активном поиске. Парень приличный, наследник то ли корпорации, то ли какого-то фонда, но в общем самостоятельный и с перспективой. Свидание на следующей неделе. И ты же не сменил ориентацию за тот период, пока мы не виделись? Ты все еще гей? — честно и точно на все вопросы отвечает Исин.  
— А этот друг брата знакомого твоего знакомого не может найти себе парня из более близкого окружения? — тушуется Пак. — Я не хожу на свидания вслепую.  
— Да ладно, ты всего пару раз ходил, чтобы разувериться в этом виде знакомства, — говорит Сехун. — И когда бы он за три дня успел сменить ориентацию?  
— Ты же знаешь, что я попадал на каких-то извращенцев!  
— Сам таких выбираешь.  
— Он хотя бы в моем вкусе? — спрашивает Чанёль Исина, решив не давать младшему повода для подколов.  
— Не знаю, а это важно? Если хочешь, я могу специально в твоем вкусе найти, просто тут предложение само подвернулось...  
— Не надо никого искать. Пойду с кем скажете. Но если мне не понравится, я уйду...  
— Только не в первые пятнадцать минут! — неожиданно ставит условие Чжан. — Я уже пообещал, что ты не сбежишь.  
— Значит, есть повод сбежать? — хмурится Пак.  
— Нет никаких поводов, все супер. Ну так что, я подтверждаю?  
— Хрен с вами, лучше это, чем какая-нибудь больная фантазия Сехуна.  
— Хорошо, я тогда скажу, что ты согласен полностью высидеть обед, — говорит Исин, набирая телефон.  
— Эй!  
— Прости! Но ты всегда можешь сожрать все блюда за пятнадцать минут, верно?

*** 

Бэкхён стоит посреди улицы, страдая от мучительного выбора спуститься в метро или ждать автобус. Рабочий день окончен, поскорей хочется домой, а машина сломалась в очень подходящий момент. В мастерской сказали, что нужно ждать, пока запчасти приедут. Так еще Бён недавно переехал в место подешевле и не успел исследовать район пешком. Лучше выбрать метро, он хотя бы помнит, как от станции дойти до гипермаркета, а там уже видно дом. Бэкхён поправляет лямку рюкзака, одергивает толстовку поверх пиджака и ныряет в подземный переход.

Общественным транспортом он не пользуется с тех пор, как получил права сразу после выпуска из школы. Машину он с тех пор и не менял, к тому же она уже была подержанная. Бён тормозит у автоматов с проездными, пытаясь понять, что, зачем и почему. Машину еще две недели ждать, а на работу ездить надо. Купив карту, Бэкхён закидывает на нее деньги, спускается на станцию и ждет поезд. Когда двери открываются, его вносит с толпой внутрь вагона, и прямо перед его носом оказывается чудесным образом опустевшее сидение. Не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести, Бён плюхается, прижимает к себе рюкзак и пытается вытянуть ноги. Быть менеджером среднего звена адская работа. Сидишь, жопа устает, потом поднимают, гонят к принтеру, и устаешь уже стоять, потом кофе выпить, на обед сходить, в комнате отдыха посидеть. 

Бэкхён чувствует на себе чей-то взгляд. Мало ли людей в метро, пускай смотрят, но неприятные ощущения не исчезают. Он вертит головой и видит практически перед собой смутно знакомое лицо. Над людьми возвышается парень, из-под кудрявых волос торчат уши, перпендикулярно голове, и он прожигает в Бёне дырку. Да это же тот самый кретин из игрового центра! Бэкхён ухмыляется и отвечает ему яростным взглядом. Хотел сесть — так надо было палками двигать, в центре неплохо получалось. А Бёну нужнее, он не привык путешествовать домой ногами. 

В мессенджер опять пишет Чондэ, напоминающий о свидании. Еще уточняет, какого парня Бэкхён хотел бы видеть. Бён отвечает стикерами, не желая даже придумывать какую-нибудь чушь, чтобы потом поржать на свидании. Человеку придется терпеть отсутствие энтузиазма у Бэкхёна. И если Ким задолбает его к концу недели, то парню придется посочувствовать, потому что тогда уже Бён будет на нем отыгрываться за все мучения, доставленные Чондэ. Лучших друзей бить нельзя. Бекхен не выдерживает и берет с Кима честное слово, что после этого свидания тот никого больше искать не будет.

Ушастый кретин наконец отворачивается и утыкается в телефон. 

*** 

Чанёль с трудом стоит в вагоне, повиснув на поручне. Поезд только две остановки проехал, а до общаги еще семь. Хорошо хоть без пересадок. В холодильнике шаром покати, придется заворачивать в магазин. А потом пакеты тащить. Пак то ли вздыхает, то ли стонет, и прикладывается лбом к железке. Тупые студенты достали, доисторическое начальство затюкало, опять пришлось перерабатывать, причем даже не специально. Хоть бы сесть. Да где тут, час пик, никого не интересует, что тут стоит и помирает молодой преподаватель, желающий повеситься в кабинете ректора. 

Третья станция, еще шесть. Чанёль поднимает голову, готовясь вцепиться в поручень, чтобы не снесли с места, и видит освободившееся сидение. Какое чудо, и никому не надо! Гордые все стали, что ли. Но Пак не гордый, он с удовольствием сядет.

Двери открываются, впуская поток людей. Чанёль толкается, отвлекается спасти зацепившиеся наушники, и когда продвигается к месту, то его уже занимают. Пак таращит на нахала глаза, сразу узнавая злобного карлика, умеющего кидать людей. Еще и ноги вытягивает, паршивец. По нему даже не видно, что он устал. Каким образом они опять встретились, и опять из-за него Чанёлю плохо. Он мысленно посылает карлику лучи смерти, пырясь изо всех сил. Сехун всегда говорит, что у него рожа страшная становится, вот пусть поднимет голову и увидит!

Коротышка его замечает и, похоже, узнает. Он ухмыляется и, как ни в чем ни бывало, проверяет телефон. Отвратительный день, хуже быть не может. С таким настроем в магазин идти не стоит.

Чанёлю пишет Исин. Он напоминает о споре и свидании почти каждые два часа, то ли нарочно выспрашивая по одному вопросу какие-то только ему понятные вещи, то ли просто забывая, что хотел спросить. Сейчас Чжан просит притвориться более представительным молодым человеком, поэтому встреча будет сразу в кафе. Предполагается, что у Пака должна быть своя машина, на которой он приедет, и плевать, что Чанёль даже права не получал. Зачем такие сложности, он собирается пожрать нахаляву и, может быть, пожаловаться на друзей-шутников.

Через две станции Пак пробирается на освободившееся место в другом конце вагона. Жизнь уже не так плоха, можно дома включить фильм или книжку почитать. В идеале должна быть ванна, в которой можно полежать, бутылка красного сухого вина и нежнейший стейк из корейской говядины. Жаль, что в общаге такого сроду не будет. Может, присмотреться к богатенькому наследнику? Да нет, идея дрянь, откуда у знакомых Исина есть такие люди в друзьях. 

Пусть ничего из расслабляющего списка Чанёль сделать не сможет, зато правая рука всегда с ним. Или левая, какая больше понравится. А два дня не посещать любимый порносайт преступление. Расслабляться надо с умом, а выпустить пар с помощью дрочки — святая обязанность любого мужчины, чтобы не превращаться в злобных карликов. 

Предвкушая хороший вечер, Пак на первой космической выскакивает из поезда, когда приезжает на свою станцию.

***

Зачем Бэкхён согласился на свидание. Почему он до сих пор не сумел отказаться. Какого черта Чондэ от него надо. 

Бён скользит между стеллажей с продуктами в поисках пивного отдела. Пережить вечер нравоучений от Кима, а завтра перетерпеть свидание и — свобода. Бэкхён все равно не читает, что тот ему пишет, но если выключить телефон, Чондэ додумается приехать среди ночи. Остается делать вид, что он весь во внимании.

Судя по намерениям достучаться, несмотря на упрямство Бёна, найденный кандидат очень хороший вариант. Одного взгляда вскользь хватает, чтобы понять, что Бэкхён не подходит под идеальный тип парня, но Ким намерен это исправить. И если с баскетбольным ростом и фигурой пловца ничего не поделаешь, то характер приукрасить можно. Жаль Бён не пытается вникнуть, что от него хотят. 

Любимого баночного пива Бэкхёна не оказывается, он решает взять две бутылки той же марки. Гипермаркет огромен, Бён оглядывается в поисках указателей. Определившись, где кассы, он мельком смотрит на время в телефоне и ненароком читает последнее сообщение. Ким спрашивает, где забронировать столик, предлагая несколько пафосных вариантов. Бэкхён чуть не шипит вслух. Он живет ровно на свои средства и разоряться на свидании, которое ему не нужно, и на которое он идет только для того, чтобы отвоевать возможность принимать независимые от друзей решения, не собирается. А платить за себя Бён не позволит, это автоматически будет подразумевать, что второй встрече быть. Бэкхён хочет разделить счет, поэтому Чондэ придется найти что-то в средней ценовой категории. 

На ходу настучав гневное сообщение, Бён, ничего не видя, врезается в выстроенную пирамиду из пачек туалетной бумаги. Конструкция разлетается по залу и падает под продуктовые тележки. Бэкхён чертыхается. Сдавленная ругань с другой стороны завала заставляет еще больше ненавидеть Кима из-за нелепой ситуации. Бён поднимает голову и чуть не хрюкает от неожиданности. Из завала пытается выехать знакомый ушастый кретин. Кажется, кому-то не везет круглосуточно. Их взгляды встречаются, и на лице парня можно прочитать усталое недовольство. К ним уже спешат сотрудники магазина, и Бён, не желая скандалить и доказывать, что это магазин виноват, что поставил на его пути бумагу, указывает на ушастого неудачника и драпает к кассам.

*** 

Чанёль катит тележку по магазину, скидывая в нее нужные и не очень продукты. В голове стучат обнадеживающие слова друзей по поводу предстоящего свидания. Но с точки зрения Пака, оно ни разу не обнадеживает. Сначала Чонин обрадовал, сказав, что выпросил у знакомого стилиста модный костюм. Увидев его, Чанёль захотел застрелиться сразу и не позориться. Потом Сехун, отсмеявшись после увиденного безобразия, пообещал дать свои часы. И Паку они меньше всего нужны, потому что тогда он будет думать о том, чтобы не сломать их ненароком. Добил его Исин, заявив, что они всей компанией пойдут за ними следить, мол чтобы Чанёль не сбежал. 

Пак в задумчивости тормозит у туалетной бумаги. Повеситься на ней что ли. Пирамида бумаги шатается, падает, и несколько упаковок шмякаются об его голову. Чанёль чувствует себя вселенским неудачником. Он сдает назад, чтобы выйти из завала и встречается взглядом с человеком, которого хотел меньше всего сейчас видеть. Злобный карлик! Они пялятся друг на друга секунд тридцать, пока парень не отмирает и не показывает на Пака пальцем. Сей загадочный жест объясняется позже, когда к месту катастрофы подбегают сотрудники магазина и ругаются на Чанёля. А он и не причем. Пак спешно ретируется в другой отдел, надеясь больше не встретиться со своим мучителем. Вот так живешь почти всю жизнь в одном районе и не знаешь, что где-то рядом бегает злой коротышка. 

Осознав всю беспорядочность набранных продуктов, Чанёль разворачивается на выход. В ближайшей к нему кассе оказывается карлик, и Пак ретируется в самый дальний угол. 

Хоть одна от него польза, ненадолго отвлек от мыслей о свидании. Дурацкий спор, дурацкое желание. Видно же было, что они на ходу придумывают, почему лезут и пытаются сами все устроить? У Чанёля даже нет номера телефона, чтобы позвонить договориться, все эти придурки делают. Скрывают от него что-то. А ему даже чуточку любопытно посмотреть на богатого наследника. Если он, конечно, богатый наследник. Хотя судя по приготовлениям, Пак идет на встречу с кем-то из списка Форбс в Корее, если таковой есть.

Когда Чанёль собирает пакеты, телефон в кармане вибрирует, оповещая о сообщении. Фонтанирующий позитивными смайликами Исин сообщает место и время свидания. Фрайдис в обед. Фрайдис, не что-то пафосное в отеле, а американская закусочная. Тоже недешевая, но и не для приготовленного костюма. Пак расплывается в улыбке, у него есть шанс отмазаться от чониновского костюма и не обидеть его. 

*** 

Галстук сдавливает шею Бэкхёна, ложась тонкой полоской под пиджак. Бён стоит перед зеркалом и прихорашивается. Можно сколько угодно ныть и противиться встрече, но приходить неопрятным и неухоженным ниже его достоинства. Жаль машина в ремонте. 

Из метро Бэкхён выходит чуть опоздав. Всего-то полчаса, подумаешь никак не мог выбрать ботинки. Чондэ об этом как-то узнал и успел поругаться. Теперь Бёну придется высидеть столько, сколько опоздал, чтобы Ким больше никогда в жизни не пытался найти ему пару. Интересно, если эти полчаса Бэкхён будет молчать и усиленно пережевывать еду, это сойдет за вежливое поддакивание разговору?

Бён толкает дверь Фрайдис. Его неудачливый парень должен сидеть за столиком с одной голубой розой в вазе. Такой только один. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Бэкхён читает в его глазах ярость, панику и страдание. Не сдержав широкую ухмылку, Бён подходит к столику.

— Вот кого не ожидал здесь увидеть, так это тебя, — говорит он, обращаясь к ушастому кретину из игрового центра, ломающего в руках стебель голубой розы. — Ты во что вырядился, пугало?  
— Это не я, меня подставили, — хрипит парень.

Он одет в песочный костюм в клеточку с бежевой рубашкой, длинные конечности торчат из рукавов, которые на пару сантиметров короче, чем нужно, кудрявая башка явно пыталась скопировать веяние высокой моды, но в итоге все смотрится так аляповато и комично, что Бэкхён хочет простить Киму все. Весело начинается свидание, ничего не скажешь. 

Бён смотрит на часы и садится. На столе из еды ничего, только стакан воды ожидавшего его парня и меню. Телефон ушастого пугала вибрирует, и тот читает сообщение. Бэкхён делает заказ, взглядом спрашивая, что будет парень, но он таращится и не реагирует на знаки.

— Скажи, в каком вселенском заговоре участвуют мои друзья, что я встречаюсь с тобой? — сдавленным голосом спрашивает ушастый.   
— Заговор? А разве это не совпадение? Хотя, мне обещали приличного представительного молодого человека, преподавателя в университете, а не лоха, — парирует Бён.  
— А мне обещали богатого наследника, но что-то ты на наследника не тянешь, — огрызается парень.  
— То, что я наследую бизнес отца, не делает меня автоматически пижоном. У меня есть обычная работа, обычная квартира, обычная машина, которая сейчас в ремонте, до зарплаты полмесяца, а меня вынуждают ходить на свидания! Учти, я за тебя платить не буду, только за свою часть. Хотя ты ничего и не заказал.  
— Вот значит как, тебя тоже заставили, — говорит ушастый, косясь куда-то вправо. 

С той стороны доносятся громкие хлюпающие звуки. Китайцы что ли сидят.

— Что значит тоже? — уточняет Бэкхён, принимая у официанта стакан с колой.  
— Я продул спор, и меня послали на свидание, предварительно задолбав советами. Пак Чанёль, — говорит он, кивнув в качестве приветствия.  
— Бён Бэкхён. То есть ты не горишь желанием тут сидеть, мне это тоже не надо, зачем мы вообще встретились, спрашивается?  
— У меня спор, я не мог не прийти, — разводит руками Чанёль. — Хотя знал бы, оделся бы попроще.   
— Даже выяснять не хочу, что за подставу мне устроили, — закатывает глаза Бён. — Друг называется, нашел первого попавшегося и не удосужился проверить. При встрече все же побью его.

Справа что-то бьется, начинается возня, и Бэкхён оборачивается. 

*** 

Чанёль мысленно молится, чтобы Бён заметил странную компанию в углу. Исин, Чонин, Сехун и знакомый знакомого, Ким Чондэ, приперлись даже раньше Пака, чтобы занять обзорную позицию и следить за голубками. Для них это выглядит аттракционом, а каково быть геем на свидании вслепую и знать, что твои друзья-натуралы исследуют вас в вашей привычной среде обитания. Сволочи. 

При обещании Бэкхёна побить друга, Ким дергается, из-за чего на него все шикают и тут же закрывают газетами. Конспираторы хреновы, а то по вам не видно, что вы очень подозрительные. Но нет, Бён не находит в них ничего интересного. Чанёль опять получает сообщение с требованием объяснить, откуда они знакомы. Хоть здесь он не доставит им удовольствия и не отвечает, пускай помучаются. Но судя по их растерянным рожам и текстам сообщений, то, что Бэкхён — это злобный коротышка, натуральное совпадение. К тому же встреча Пака с полом в зале игровых автоматов случилась до спора. А вдруг Бён замешан, и его все разыгрывают? Чанёль пару раз стучит кулаком по голове — мыслительный процесс не его конек, лучше вообще не думать о фатальных случайностях. Воспоминания о первой встрече отдаются болью в спине. 

— Так значит, свидание, — зачем-то говорит Пак.

Официант приносит Бэкхёну крылышки, и Чанёль решает заказать обед. Пускай Исин за него платит, нечего подставлять друзей. Знать бы еще план этой компании, чтобы разрушить его нарочно. В принципе он может и случайно зафейлить все, но нарочно лучше. Пак выбирает самый известный бургер Джек Дэниел с дополнительной котлетой и молочный коктейль. Хоть какая-то польза от свидания будет. 

Ожидание заказа проходит молча. Бён увлечен курицей и как будто бы плевать хотел, что сидит не один. Чанёль откидывается на спинку стула, рассматривая парня. Он определенно не в его вкусе, но нельзя не отметить его миловидность и притягательность, когда молчит. Пак с самого начала понимал, что не ему выбирают пару, а он будет парой для неведомого гея, поэтому, стоит предположить, что Чанёль подходит этому коротышке.

— Так, какой у тебя идеальный тип? — спрашивает Пак самый обычный вопрос на первом свидании, когда ему приносят бургер.

Бэкхён сверлит его исподлобья, а телефон опять вибрирует, показывая сообщения с криками, что этот вопрос нельзя было задавать. Чанёль это и сам понял.

— Ты давай молча ешь, а то я знаю, дальше спросишь о работе, годовом доходе, родителях и так далее. Давай притворимся, что мы просто вместе обедаем, а потом расходимся, усек?

Пак пожимает плечами. Не больно-то и хотелось. Но не сидеть же в тишине.

— А может тогда про бывшего парня?

Бён бросает недоеденную ножку на тарелку. Со стороны наблюдателей доносится стон разочарования.

— Ты издеваешься что ли?  
— Это тоже нельзя было спрашивать?  
— Конечно! А если я тебе спрошу об идеальном типе и бывших отношениях, ты ответишь?  
— Почему нет, — удивляется Чанёль. — Ну ладно, у тебя свои тараканы в голове, но они на меня не распространяются. Если я что-то спрашиваю, значит могу ответить на это сам.   
— Вот и отвечай, — бурчит Бэкхён.

Он и отвечает. С мстительным удовольствием описывает красавца пловца из своих влажных снов, холодного как океан айсбергов, умного, рассудительного, с порядком в голове, сердце и доме. Бён кривится от его слов и шутит, что снежные короли в Корее не обитают. Чанёль с радостью его разубеждает, сделав оговорку, что его бывшим был китаец из Канады, но тем не менее. Они начинают спорить, считается ли канадский китаец за чит, хотя он уже несколько лет живет в Сеуле, и сколько времени нужно прожить в стране, чтобы стать ее частью. Внезапно еда заканчивается, и Бён заказывает на двоих тарелку закусок и пиво. 

*** 

Бэкхён забирает последний сырный шарик с тарелки, пока Чанёль, размахивая руками, рассказывает об иностранных студентах. Истории все как на подбор идиотские, но у Пака видимо других не бывает.

— Я теперь понимаю, почему ты мне постоянно попадался, — смеется Бён после рассказа о китайце, путавшем обращения к девушкам и парням.

Чанёль прикладывает палец к губам.

— Давай не будем о прошлом, оставим все позади и начнем заново, — пафосно просит он и косится вправо.  
— Как скажешь, — соглашается Бэкхён. 

А с ним можно иметь дело, приятная позиция. Конечно, не идеал парня, но веселый, кажется, тоже любит побаловать себя, и ноги у него длинные. А Бён любит длинные ноги. 

— Но я все же спрошу в первый и последний раз: зачем? — Пак воздевает руки к небу. —Ну зачем ты сделал то, что сделал.  
— Все просто, — ухмыляется Бэкхён. — Правило пяти “б”.  
— Что за правило?  
— Бей, бери и беги. Бей — не бойся решать дело кулаками, когда этого требует жизнь. Бери — не отказывай себе ни в чем. Беги — умей выходить сухим из любой ситуации.   
— Как все… круто, оказывается эгоизм, агрессию и хитрость можно уместить в пафосные слова, — язвит Пак. — Подожди, а еще два?   
— Что два?  
— Ты сказал пять “б”.  
— Потому что Бён Бэкхён.

Он откидывается на стул, выпивая остатки пива. Чанёль молча аплодирует. 

— А по поводу эгоизма, агрессии и хитрости… Чем плох здоровый эгоизм? Если мои желания никому не мешают, почему мне не стоит их выполнять? Потому что нехорошо только для себя стараться? А для кого тогда жить, для того парня за соседним столиком? — не глядя машет Бён в сторону, куда постоянно поглядывает Пак. — Может кто-то и видит смысл жить не для себя, но это уже какие-то отклонения. Большинство людей — эгоистичные свиньи, только не признаются в этом. А я признаюсь. 

Чанёль опять аплодирует, но уже более серьезно. 

— Я понял твою мысль, как оправдаешься с хитростью?  
— А я должен оправдываться? Почему хитрость — это плохо? Нравится, когда тебя постоянно водят вокруг пальца? Ты же не говоришь, что находчивость — зло?  
— Ну находчивость нет.   
— Называть способность постоять за себя агрессией — тут ты не прав. Можно сколько угодно говорить про “подставь вторую щеку” и так далее, но практика показывает, что люди не останавливаются после первого раза.  
— И при этом ты нападаешь первый, — хмыкает Пак.  
— Убивай или будешь убитым, — огрызается Бэкхён. — Превентивная мера иной раз работает лучше всего.   
— Агрессию тебе контролировать не удается, так?   
— Нет, просто ты такой уникальный попался. 

Они сверлят друг друга взглядом. Может, Бён тогда и погорячился, но не нужно ходить как бульдозер и давать повод. На лице Чанёля написано желание развить тему, но он почему-то молчит. Бэкхён в этом ему помогать не будет, хочет узнать, почему на нем применили хапкидо, пускай вслух спрашивает. Бён улыбается и отпивает колы через трубочку, не опуская глаза. Отвлекающий маневр на все случаи, он-то знает, как выглядит в чужих глазах. Главное правильно посмотреть. Пак отводит взгляд.

— Может, еще что-нибудь закажем? — спрашивает он.

Бэкхён всасывает колу одним глотком, облизывает губы и кивает. Чанёль очень легко ведется на провокации. Его даже можно назвать милым, если не чудаковатый вид. Пожалуй, можно сделать исключение на этот раз и заплатить весь счет. Когда Бён подзывает официанта, телефон Чанёля оживает, как и его собственный. Пак смахивает сообщение, не читая. 

— А как на тебя Чондэ вышел? — спрашивает Бэкхён, мельком просматривая, что ему написал Ким. Спрашивает, как у них дела, нужна ли помощь, и как долго они будут сидеть. Что удивительно, отмеренные полчаса уже прошли, а уходить не хочется.  
— По теории шести рукопожатий.  
— Это как?   
— Есть теория, что все люди знакомы друг с другом через цепочку из шести человек. У моего друга есть знакомый, у которого есть знакомый с братом, и ты друг этого брата.   
— Ничего не понимаю, давай подробнее.

*** 

Чанёль начинает третью кружку пива, когда заканчивает рассказывать про шесть рукопожатий. Бёна очень веселит теория, которую они идеально проиллюстрировали. А между тем Пака терроризируют сообщения. И то спроси, и об этом поговори, а про это не заикайся. Мимо их столика по очереди курсируют парни, посещая туалет. Когда туда отправляется Исин, Чанёль извиняется и спешит в уборную. Он набрасывается на Чжана, застав его за писсуаром. 

— Парни, прекращайте, мы нормально общаемся, контроль не нужен, минимум времени прошел. Хватит слать сообщения!

Исин воззряется на него с невинной простотой и с расстегнутыми штанами, что Пак чувствует себя идиотом. 

— Я не подозревал, что тебе нравится следить за нами в туалетах. Надо сказать Сехуну и Чонину, чтобы они при тебе не ходили.  
— Исин! Ты о чем вообще. Я тут прошу отстать от меня и дать пообщаться с Бёном наедине.   
— Что, понравился? — оживляется китаец. — Давай, расскажи, что именно, я Чену передам.

Чжан моет руки, а Чанёль пытается придумать, что бы такое ляпнуть, чтобы от него в панике сбежали.

— То, как он засасывал трубочку от колы, заставило меня захотеть видеть его губы на моем члене, — выдает Пак самое пошлое, что только мог придумать 

Исин хлопает глазами.

— Прости, а не мог бы ты сказать это более прилично, боюсь не смогу повторить.

Чанёль смачно прикладывает ладонь к лицу. Святая простота, ну что с этим китайцем не так. С такими друзьями только терпением и запасаться. Пак расстегивает ширинку, направляясь к писсуарам.

— Эй, ты что собираешься делать? — волнуется Чжан.

Чанёль закатывает глаза, но не оборачивается.

— А ты как думаешь?

Китайца сдувает в мгновение ока. 

Покончив с грязными делами, Пак возвращается за столик. Бён распространяет злобную ауру и буравит телефон. 

— Не знаю, как ты, а я уже объелся, — говорит Бэкхён.   
— Тогда счет? — вздыхает Чанёль. 

Он смотрит на Исина, но тот упорно делает вид, что они не знакомы. И как спрашивается выставлять ему счет, подходить в открытую и тыкать чеком в лицо?

— Давай я за двоих заплачу, — внезапно предлагает Бён.  
— С чего вдруг? — дергается Пак, уже настроившийся позлорадствовать над Чжаном.  
— В конце концов тебя заставили, а если бы ты знал, с кем предстоит пойти, то вряд ли бы свидание случилось. Со своей стороны могу сказать, что все было не так убого, как я думал.  
— Спасибо, — удивляется Чанёль. — Был рад скрасить день. 

Они вместе выходят из кафе. Что у одного, что у другого, все вещи распиханы по карманам, да и много ли мужчине надо: телефон, бумажник, вот и все счастье. Бэкхён кивает в сторону метро, Паку туда же. Они идут вместе, но молча. Как-то темы никакой не придумывается. С другой стороны, неловкости почти не чувствуется. Чанёль глазеет на витрины и видит в отражение, как за ними следует компания шпионов в кепках, масках, темных очках, с газетами в руках. Он оборачивается, и парни замирают в неестесственных позах, Чонин даже врезается в столб.

— Слушай, а ты сейчас не занят? — спрашивает Пак.  
— Нет, а что?  
— Давай пройдемся. Мне кажется, мы как следует не поговорили.   
— Ладно. В соседнем квартале парк, подойдет для прогулки?

Чанёль кивает. Либо парни от них отстанут, либо поймут, что нет смысла контролировать. Иначе после расставания с Бёном, к нему прилепится компания придурков и будет стебать. Хотя, чего это он тупит, они с Бэкхёном живут в одном районе, доехали бы до дома вместе. Но парк, так парк.

*** 

На каждом шагу попадаются парочки и раздражают Бёна. Издевательство распускать романтичные флюиды перед двумя геями, которые не могут подержать друг друга за руки. Вряд ли бы Чанёль стал так делать, но чисто теоретически рассмотреть этот вариант можно. Пак постоянно озирается, видимо, ему тоже не нравится моноголюдность. На предложение пойти куда-нибудь еще, он отказывается, но продолжает дергаться. Хотя Бэкхён в таком же костюме тоже бы нервничал. 

— И давно ты бьешь людей? — неожиданно спрашивает Чанёль.  
— Я семь лет занимаюсь хапкидо, если ты это хотел узнать, — отвечает Бён. — Дерусь всяко дольше, но статистики за более ранние периоды нет.  
— И тебе это так нравится? — наседает Пак.  
— Когда как, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён. — Иногда люди сами напрашиваются, чтобы им в морду дали, иногда самозащита.  
— А какие части тела удобнее бить? Или больше нравится?

Бён косится на Чанёля с подозрением.

— Есть кандидаты в мои жертвы? Мне нравятся броски противника на пол, ну и просто поджопники раздавать, это вне техник.  
— Не то чтобы жертвы, — мнется Пак. — Есть у меня три друга с мясистыми задницами, которые так и просятся, чтобы их побили.

Он оборачивается, но, ничего не углядев, продолжает идти вперед. Бэкхён смотрит назад, что же его там привлекло. Люди как люди, ничего особенного, только какой-то подозрительный тип закрывается газетой. 

Чанёль продолжает трещать дальше, сокрушаясь, что сложно остаться наедине, но ему так нравится парк, что нужно найти защищенное место. Бён с ним абсолютно согласен. Как назло на пути ничего адекватного не попадается. Не в кусты же лезть. 

Они доходят до романтичного закутка для парочек с игровыми автоматами, стендами для селфи и соответствующей едой. Пак хочет идти мимо, но Бэкхён затаскивает к автомату “Хватайке”. Они на свидании или где, кафе было, в парке гуляют, теперь можно поиграть, пожрать и найти водоем, чтобы прокатиться на лодке. Точно, лодка — уединенное место. Кто здесь гений.

Чанёль мнется, пока Бён покупает жетоны на двоих. 

— Тебе нормально, что здесь одни парочки? — спрашивает Пак.  
— Мы тоже на свидании, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён. — Тебя это смущает?  
— Я все-таки препод, мне нельзя афишировать, что я гей.   
— А я не скрываюсь, так что смирись.

Чанёль поджимает губы и кивает. Бён окидывает его долгим взглядом. Длинный, в клеточку, нескладный и совершенно растерянный. Бэкхён-то думал что тот сохранял дистанцию, потому что они все еще незнакомцы, а сейчас понимает, что из-за неловкости. Вряд ли у Пака был опыт гомосексуальных свиданий в очень людных местах при такой позиции. В кафе поди разбери, просто друзья встретились, или влюбленные. Хотя, влюбленных по глазам видно, но не суть, нужно исправлять ситуацию здесь и сейчас.

Взяв Чанёля под руку, Бён отводит его к автомату и говорит выбрать игрушку. Пак фыркает, но оценив выбор, указывает на самого доступного крокодила сверху всей кучи. Бэкхён примеривается, кидает жетон и дергает контролер. В первой попытке клешня щелкает мимо игрушки и ничего не приносит. Бён ставит Чанёля сбоку, чтобы следил за положением, и пробует второй раз. Клешня цапает крокодила, но не захватывает и уходит пустой. Бэкхён пинает глупый ящик. Пак советует прицелиться к соседней игрушке, но Бён упрямится, не желая уступать автомату. Он заберет то, что хочет. 

После пяти попыток остаются один жетон, злой, чертыхающийся Бэкхён и откровенно веселящийся Чанёль. Ему прилетает тычок между ребер, но он все равно смеется. 

— Давай я буду считать секунды, а ты по команде опустишь клешню, — предлагает Пак.  
— Сам попробуй, раз такой умный, — огрызается Бён и уступает место.

Чанёль кивает и встает перед пультом. Он берет джойстик, пробует, намечает маршрут и бросает жетон. Бэкхён следит за клешней, про себя отсчитывая тридцать секунд. Клешня рвано движется и дергается на одной точке, будто Пак прицеливается. Бён затаивает дыхание, когда она падает и один из зубцов вытаскивает за петлю кривого пикачу. Бэкхёну остается скрежетать зубами.

Достав игрушку, Чанёль победно улыбается и вскидывает руку с пикачу. Продолжая корчить рожи, он начинает пританцовывать и глупо дразниться, и так расходится, что не замечает, как на него смотрят окружающие. Даже Бёну уже не хочется его прибить, а заснять и выложить в сеть, чтобы поделиться с миром, какие придурки на свете бывают. Он с улыбкой принимает игрушку у вставшего на одно колено Пака.

*** 

— Давай перекусим, — говорит Бэкхён, кивая на фургончики с едой.  
—Окей, я заплачу, — кивает Чанёль, шарясь по карманам. 

Он находит кошелек и вытряхивает пять тысяч и несколько монеток. На что-то существенное не хватит даже на одного. Бён закатывает глаза и пытается взять все в свои руки, но Пак упрямится, напоминая, что тот уже платил за еду, теперь его очередь. Но из всего разнообразия уличного фастфуда им доступны лишь сахарные печеньки. 

Чанёль подтягивает штаны, прежде чем садится на корточки перед подносом с печеньем. Бэкхён кряхтит в своих узких джинсах, пока раскорячивается, берет печенье с сердечком и вытаскивает булавку. Пак сразу портит свою фигуру и с чистой совестью отправляет в рот, предпочтя смотреть за Бёном. Тот высовывает язык от усердия, пока ковыряет контур. Булавка в тонких пальцах невесомо процарапывает сердечко, и у него почти выходит освободить печенье, но оно трескается в самый последний момент. Бэкхён яростно смотрит на Чанёля, и он понимает, что надо купить еще. Пак хрустит остатками, с улыбкой пялясь на потуги Бёна. 

У Чанёля затекают ноги, он встает и разминается. Бэкхён мучается, перенося с ноги на ногу вес. Бедра у него сочные, округлые, на такие принято слюни пускать или говорить, что с ними нужно родиться девушкой. Но для Пака даже лучше, что он парень.

У Бёна получается освободить бантик, и он с облегчением съедает его вместе с бесплатным печеньем. Все прошлые неудачные попытки жрал Чанёль. 

Бэкхён настаивает на более сытной еде, от азарта у него проснулся аппетит, и покупает хотдоги. Стоя за столиком, Бён в стильном пиджаке и узких джинсах, Пак как фешн-террорист, они выделяются из общей массы прогуливающихся по парку людей. Стараясь не заляпать прокатный костюм горчицей, Чанёль ест на вытянутых руках. Он так стремился оторваться от преследователей, что не подумал о том, что будет выглядеть неуместно в парке, поэтому на него все косятся, и это вдвойне неуютно. Может, ему хочется сжать изящную ладонь Бэкхёна в своей, пока никто не видит. Да, этот парень — ходячий фетиш, то трубочку обсасывает слишком сексуально, то пальцы держат джойстик как чье-то достоинство, то вот языком слизывает майонез с разводами кетчупа, будь белые капли на губах неладны. 

— Нравится? — спрашивает Бён, заметив взгляд Пака.  
— Что?  
— Сосиска.  
— Нравится.

Чанёль заливается краской, думая, насколько двусмысленно прозвучало. Бэкхён все прекрасно понимает, по взгляду видно. У него вибрирует телефон, и он извиняется, говорит, что надо ответить. Пак пользуется моментом и оглядывается в поисках своих придурков друзей. Чонина он замечает играющим в ту “Хватайку”, откуда они вытащили пикачу, остальных не видно. У Кима явно плохой день, потому что игрушку он не достает. 

Бён комкает бумагу от хотдога и точным броском кидает в урну. Чанёль не рискует повторить и действует более цивиллизованно. Они возвращаются на дорожку, сливаясь с другими людьми. Бэкхён поднимает тему неудачного внешнего вида Пака, открыто посмеиваясь над его стилем. Чанёль оправдывается, что ему дали на свидание поносить, но под ироничным взглядом Бёна сложно связанно говорить. 

Бэкхён сталкивает его с аллеи, когда и сам Пак замечает в стороне гладь воды. Они одновременно указывают на лодочный причал и улыбаются от схожести мыслей. Бён хватает его за руку и в приприжку спускается к молу. Он хочет заплатить за аренду лодки, но Чанёль вовремя видит примечание мелким шрифтом и достает преподавательсвкое удостоверение. Студентам и преподавателям скидки, а первый час бесплатно. 

*** 

Чанёль сразу берется за весла и гребет. Бэкхён сидит напротив, довольный, что его идея так хорошо исполнилась. Пак мчит так, будто за ним гонятся, успокаиваясь только на середине озера. Он откладывает весла и потягивается. Рукава задираются, открывая вены, тонкие щиколотки выглядывают из-под брюк, хочется уже снять костюм и посмотреть, какой Чанёль на самом деле. Качок? Дохляк? С брюшком? Все это не важно, главное — ноги. С этими щиколотками можно исполнить давнюю идею с шелковыми лентами. Товарищ извращенец, спуститесь с небес на землю, вы еще даже не близкие знакомые, чтобы о сексе думать. Но Пак тоже думает про секс, у него на лице написано, как он хочет засадить Бёну в рот. Бэкхён в принципе не против, если ноги Чанёля будут лежать на его плечах.

— Нравится? — вдруг спрашивает Пак.  
— Что?  
— Озеро, лодка.

Бён приподнимает бровь.

— Здесь нет сосиски, чтобы диалог звучал двусмысленно, даже не пытайся. 

Чанёль надувает губы. Бэкхён смеется. Он наклоняется вперед, расшатывая лодку, целует шокированного Пака в нос и садится на место. Чанёль потирает кончик и смущенно отводит глаза.

— Аккуратнее, а то в воду полетим, — бурчит он.   
— Отлично, тогда с тебя можно будет снять эти тряпки.  
— Видел я одно такое кино…  
— Какое?  
— Чухню романтическую. 

Бён хмыкает.

— Какие фильмы любишь? — переводит он тему на нейтральную, чтобы не наброситься и не затискать парня, не знающего куда себя деть от смущения.  
— Тарантино и Родригеза, — радуется вменяемому разговору Пак. — Или ты что-то другое имел в виду?  
—Ну явно не любимые порностудии, — не удерживается от шпильки Бэкхён. — Какое совпадение, я тоже люблю Тарантино.  
— А еще супергеройские фильмы и боевики с Джеки Чаном! — возбуждается Чанёль, потрясая указательным пальцем в сторону Бёна.  
— Да! И другие азиатские боевики. Слушай, ну наконец-то я нашел с кем ходить в кино.  
— Так вроде бы обычные вкусы, как у всех.  
— Мои друзья либо не ходят, либо любят замороченное артхаусное кино. 

На счет Пака упало плюс сто очков в дополнение к длинным ногам. 

— Если выбирать мангу, одну единственную, то ты выберешь?.. — спрашивает Чанёль.  
— Ван Пис, — отвечают они хором.  
— Будь моим парнем, а? - просит Бэкхён.  
— Вот так сразу? Мне надо подумать, — теряется Пак.

Бён хмурится. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал, что Чанёль тут же упадет в его объятия, но чуть-чуть помнется — да, а не будет думать какое-то время. Каждая секунда на счету, а он думать собрался.

Бэкхён оглядывается, не зная чем занять неловкую паузу. Лодка раскачивается на волнах, и уже несколько раз покрутилась вокруг своей оси. За Паком просматривается еще две лодки. В одной из них сидит знакомый подозрительный парень с газетой. Бён берет весло и плавно пытается развернуть посудину в нужную сторону. Парень с газетой не может закрывать себя полностью, и Бэкхён рассматривает ничего не подозревающего Чондэ. Первой мыслью приходит намерение подплыть и огреть друга веслом. Затем он присматривается к оставшимся, но не узнает, и кивком указывает на них Чанёлю.

— А, ты их наконец-то заметил, — кисло говорит он.  
— Наконец-то? Ким за нами лодку взял? Или погоди, еще же в парке я его видел…  
— Бери выше, они справа в кафе сидели. 

Бён чувствует, как багровеет его лицо.

— Хочешь сказать, что за нами следили? — Пак кивает. — И ты не сказал?  
— Меня заставили, так бы я, конечно, их сдал, — оправдывается Чанёль.   
— Три мясистые жопы мне в качестве груш, это вот они?

Пак снова кивает.

— Хорошо, просто отлично, греби к берегу и не показывай, что их раскрыли.  
— Драка будет? — радостно уточняет Чанёль, берясь за весла.  
— Очень может быть.

*** 

Причалив, Пак еле успевает встать на твердую землю, как его хватают за руку и тянут за лодочную будку. Бён выглядывает, поджидая горе конспираторов, и, когда пристает первая лодка, буквально выпрыгивает перед ними. Только поставивший ногу на причал Чонин от неожиданности шатается и плюхается в воду. Лодку с не успевшим вылезти Сехуном относит, и перед Бэкхёном остаются застуканный Чондэ и приторможенный Исин. 

— Ну и? — Спрашивает Бён разминая кулаки и хрустя пальцами.

Чанёль встает сзади и складывает руки на груди. Парней передергивает.

— Я хотел тебе помочь, — заявляет Ким.

На мол выползает Чонин, помогает взобраться Сехуну. 

— Проследив? Какой в этом смысл? Скажи, что просто хотел надо мной поржать.  
— Нет, ты что. Я беспокоился, как бы чего не случилось, — оправдывается Чондэ. — А откуда вы друг друга знаете?

Бэкхён воззряется на него с недоумением.

— Так это тот кретин, который не дал мне взять новый рекорд в Марио.

Пак переводит взгляд с одного на другого, стараясь игнорировать интерес собственных друзей. Так вот с кем Бён был в первую встречу, почему он не помнит как тот выглядел. Хотя какая разница, этот Ким его тоже не узнал. Ничего себе набор случайностей. 

Бэкхён начинает разминать плечи, заставляя Чондэ оправдываться все сильнее и сильнее. Не то чтобы тот лебезил перед Бёном, но пассивно-агрессивная защита чувствовалась.

— Слушайте, если нас все равно будут бить, то можно меня отпустить, — подает голос Чонин. — Я и так уже наказан. К тому же я хотел пойти домой сразу после кафе, но меня заставили.

Он трясет руками, разбрызгивая капли. 

— Я тут как бы не причем, это все его идея, — влезает Сехун, тыкая двумя руками в Чжана.  
— А я вообще твой лучший друг, — приводит главный аргумент Чондэ.

Все взгляды пересекаются на Исине. Он стоит, хлопает глазами и как будто бы не понимает, что он один остался без отмазки.

— Даю вам две секунды, чтобы исчезнуть из моего поля зрения, — машет рукой Бэкхён, милостиво прогоняя парней.

Компания уносится, только пятки сверкают. Бён довольный поворачивается к Чанёлю и улыбается.

— Почему ты их не побил? — спрашивает Пак.   
— Потому что могу, — продолжает улыбаться Бэкхён.

Он берет Чанёля за руку и ведет в глубь парка. Пак переплетает их пальцы. У него будет классный парень. Как часто надо бить людей, чтобы только рассказы о тебе смогли повергнуть в ужас трех бесстрашных придурков. Чанёль-то не по наслышке с этим знаком. 

Смеркается. Пак с удивлением смотрит на загоревшиеся фонари. Не так долго они катались на лодке, чтобы вечер наступил настолько быстро. Бён тянет за собой, из кармана у него торчит несчастный пикачу. Чанёль улыбается — хороший был день. И вид круглой задницы впереди тоже хороший. 

Они сворачивают на темную аллейку, с единственной лавочкой в середине и двумя фонарями по краям дорожки. Пак садится и помещает Бэкхёна между своих расставленных ног. В темноте рассматривать друг друга сложно, да и в принципе уже не нужно. Сплетя пальцы на обеих руках, Бён встает между раздвинутых ног Чанёля и склоняется к нему.

— Я еще хочу повторить тот вопрос, — говорит Бэкхён.  
— Я согласен.  
— Ты даже не дослушал что за вопрос.  
— Он один оставался без ответа. Давай встречаться, к черту идеалы, где мы еще таких же найдем.  
— Согласен, такой придурок как ты на свете может быть только один, иначе мироздание сломается.

Пак хочет возразить, но Бён упирается в него лоб в лоб. Чанёль задерживает дыхание. Вот сейчас, как в романтичных фильмах, на темной лавочке после странного свидания они скрепят договор об отношениях поцелуем. Пак вытягивает губы, обещая себе больше не смотреть романтическую чухню, но чуда не происходит.

— Целуйтесь уже! — доносится из-за кустов.

*** 

Бэкхён резко отстраняется. Что, опять? Он ломится в кусты, распугивая сидящих там извращенцев, хватает двоих за шкирки, третий дает стрекача, и в мгновение ока оказывается на освещенной аллее. Бён машинально бросает добычу на землю, дает пару пинков, и по голосу узнает в одном Чондэ. Вторым оказывается зачинщик слежки, а сбежавший — тот из оставшихся, который не купался в озере. Бэкхён наподдает парням еще, не желая слышать мольбы о пощаде, и настоятельно рекомендует пойти в пешее эротическое. Он мог бы придать им ускорение, пнув под зад, но узкие джинсы мешают сделать хороший замах. 

Бён возвращается к Чанёлю. Ему явно не было ничего видно, только слышно, но он все равно аплодирует.

— Они что, все еще следили?  
— Мокренького темненького не было, и еще один удрал, — рассказывает Бэкхён. — Побил я Кима и, так понимаю, главаря всей шайки.  
— В смысле главаря? — спрашивает похрюкивающий Пак. — Ты про того, на которого указывали как на автора идеи?   
— Да.  
— А, Исин. Главарем его сложно назвать, но инициатором точно. Мокренький черненький, — на этих словах Чанёль снова смеется, — это Чонин. Я его люблю, он вменяемый. А сбежал, выходит, Сехун, ему бы тоже наподдать надо.  
— Успею, если ты устроишь мне встречу. Надо показать, почему не стоить следить за нами.  
— И за геями вообще.

Бён снова встает между ног Пака. Чанёль обнимает его за талию и скользит руками вниз, запуская ладони в карманы джинс. Его длинные пальцы еле помещаются, да и карманы не располагают, чтобы через них сжимать зад. Бэкхён приближается на полшага и опирается на спинку скамейки по бокам от Пака. 

— Хочу сказать, что я предпочитаю быть сверху, — шепчет Бён.  
— Хочу сказать, что ты чертовски вовремя об этом сообщил.  
— Имеешь что-то против?  
— Ну не знаю, я люблю меняться, но до этого у меня были мужики выше и крупнее меня, так что…  
— Хочешь, я тебе врежу?  
— За что?   
— За дискриминацию по росту, вот за что.   
— Не надо, я просто не знаю, как мы это реализуем.  
— Вставай.

Бэкхён разворачивает Чанёля к себе спиной и толкает к скамейке. Он наклоняет Пака, заставляя опереться на спинку, и пристраивается сзади, имитируя движения бедрами. Зад Чанёля оказывается выше, чем нужно, ноги слишком длинные. 

— Вот ты надо мной издеваешься, а я, между прочим, давно не трахался, — ворчит Пак.  
— Хочешь сказать, у тебя встал вот от этого?!  
— Еще нет, но твои действия вызывают во мне очень определенные ощущения.  
— Ничего, на кровати раздвинешь ноги, и я замечательно войду, но сейчас мне нужно понять пропорции, — пыхтит Бён, расставляя чужие конечности чуть ли не до шпагата.

Опустить задницу он опустил, но Чанёлю неудобно. Пак хихикает непонятно над чем. Бэкхён говорит ему встать коленями на скамейку, благо она достаточно низкая, и тогда у него все получается. Он вжимается бедрами в Чанёля, недвусмысленно потираясь. Можно брать.

Пак стонет.

— Что же ты делаешь, изверг.  
— Готовлю твою задницу к себе.

Была бы воля Бёна, стянул бы дурацкие штаны с него и на скамейке бы трахнул. Останавливает его то, что он не предполагал удачного завершения свидания и поэтому не уверен в наличии хотя бы экстренного презерватива в бумажнике.

— Вы что делаете?! — раздается голос, и парни попадают в свет от ручного фонарика.

Бэкхён щурится, замечая полицейских, и шепчет Чанёлю:

— Бежим.

*** 

Месяц спустя.

Чондэ забирает у баристы чашку с двойным эспрессо и подсаживается к ждущему его Исину, медитирующему над бокалом странного кофе, украшенного сливками, посыпкой, вафельными трубочками и сиропом. Кима передергивает от количества сладкого. 

— Какие вести с полей? — спрашивает он китайца.

После веселой авантюры, закончившейся избиением, они с Чжаном подружились и начали обмениваться сведениями о двух придурках, чтобы не дать им устроить апокалипсис. Чондэ до сих пор кажется удивительным, что первый попавшийся гей пришелся Бёну по душе, с его-то запросами о милом трепетном длинноногом юноше. Чанёля тоже можно назвать длинноногим юношей, но трепетная лань из него никакая. 

— Блэкждек и сован устроили локальную войнушку, и Чанёль хочет забрать вещи. Бэкхён сторожит квартиру и не дает ему зайти, — расплывчато отвечает Исин.  
— Чего?  
— У них музыкальные вкусы расходятся, — поясняет Чжан. — Чанёль подробностей не говорит, но, кажется, они подрались, когда он достал плакат Дары-нуны и захотел повесить на стену.   
— А я говорил, что рано им съезжаться, — закатывает глаза Ким. — И что Бэкхён?  
— Выпнул из квартиры, не дав даже взять нераспакованные чемоданы. Чанёль только сумку схватить успел и чудом не полетел с лестницы.  
— Дебилы.  
— А то, — с радостной улыбкой кивает Исин.

Чондэ качает головой.

— Как он меня достал, сил моих нет.  
— Чен, а ты в эту пятницу свободен? — спрашивает Чжан.  
— Да, а что?  
— У нас заключительный этап турнира по JustDance, не хочешь посмотреть?  
— С удовольствием.  
— Отлично, тогда найди предлог привести Бэкхёна, а мы затащим Чанёля, и будем мирить.

Ким со стоном бьется лбом о столешницу.


End file.
